Boogiepop
|image1 = Boogiepop_novel.png|Novel Boogiepop_anme.png|Anime |kana = ブギーポップ |rōmaji = Bugīpoppu |epithet = The Rumored Shinigami |species = Automatic Existence |gender = Unknown |status = Alive |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |relatives = Touka Miyashita (Alter Ego) |novel_debut = Boogiepop and Others |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 1 |japanese_voice = Sayaka Yoshino (Boogiepop and Others) Kaori Shimizu (Boogiepop Phantom) Aoi Yūki (Boogiepop and Others 2019) |english_voice = Debora Rabbai (Boogiepop Phantom) Michelle Rojas (Boogiepop and Others 2019) }} Boogiepop (ブギーポップ, Bugīpoppu) is the titular protagonist of the Boogiepop Series. He is the alter ego of Touka Miyashita. He is famous around the girls as "the rumored Shinigami", a creature who kills people when they are at their most beautiful point, before they can grow ugly and old. Personality Unlike his alter ego, Boogiepop most often wears a serious expression, the closest thing to a smile he shows being his trademark "asymmetrical expression". He is relatively quiet and soft-spoken, talking in an archaic manner that appears both feminine and masculine. Boogiepop automatically "floats to the surface" when he detects enemies of the world, and he considers his natural duty to defeat these malicious entities. As such, he doesn't have any dreams or hopes, instead encouraging the ones he meets to do so for him. Boogiepop's only friend is Keiji Takeda, Touka's boyfriend, who he met during his fight with the Manticore, and spent his days chatting about random things with, before eventually disappearing after his job was done. The fact that he made sure to say goodbye to Keiji, even after his job was over, showed that he really enjoyed the boy's company. In spite of his cold-looking exterior and the nature of the rumors about him, Boogiepop is a very compassionate individual, helping the distraught Echoes when he was about to give up on his search of the Manticore, and admonishing the people who ignored him when he was clearly injured. Boogiepop is quite fond of whistling the tune of Wilhelm Richard Wagner's Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg. Appearance Boogiepop_design.png BoogiepopYoung_design.png Despite being an alternate personality of Touka, and therefore having the same appearance as the girl, Boogiepop is described by others as looking oddly masculine. Therefore, most people who see Boogiepop are able to tell that he is different than her, even if they don't know anything about him. Boogiepop has shoulder-length dark brown hair and brown eyes. Over Touka's school uniform, Boogiepop wears his signature purple pipe hat, decorated with metalic ornaments and a chain, and a long purple mantle, yet again decorated with many circular metalic ornaments. Touka unconsciously carries around the outfit in a bag when Boogiepop is about to resurface. In the anime, Boogiepop has short, reddish brown hair styled in a bob haircut. Background Boogiepop first surfaced during the serial killer incident that happened years ago. Boogiepop tried his best to eliminate the threat of the killer without being noticed, but unfortunately was eventually spotted by Touka's mother when trying to escape from a window. This caused some friction in Touka's family, as her mother was considered insane after no traces of Boogiepop's existence were discovered. During this time, Boogiepop also first interacted with Nagi Kirima, who he would later collaborate with again in defeating other malicious entities. After defeating the serial killer and inadvertently saving Kazuko Suema, Boogiepop again disappeared inside of Touka Miyashita. Trivia *As mentioned in chapter 2 of Boogiepop and Others, Boogiepop's design may be, in part, inspired by the character Maetel from the 1977 manga series Galaxy Express 999.Boogiepop and Others Novel, Chapter 2. *Boogiepop's name is explained in the series: "When I detect adversity approaching, I float to the surface. That's why I am Boogiepop – phantasmal, like bubbles." The "boogie" part of his name is derived from the Japanese word 不気味 (bukimi) which means weird, ominous or eerie. **An additional explanation of the name comes from a conversation between Boogiepop and Shinpei Kuroda, which makes the connection to the term "creepy" more clear: "What in the world are you?" "You called me a reaper, didn’t you?" "Sure, but you’re probably just a delusion. You’re like a bubble that will pop and disappear at any moment. A fragile hope that shows it self as you die, a pretty creepy one at that." "So you see me as some kind of creepy bubble?"